Imp
Imps are the first breed of ghouly encountered in the game, These purple rat monsters first appearing in the very first scene in the Grand Hallway. Imps are the weakest breed of ghouly with only 5 Energy and have three other variants: Fire Imps, Ninja Imps and Flying Imps. Appearance Imps appear as tiny, purple, humanoid creatures with two horns on their head, two fangs, clawed hands and feet, a tail with a white, triangular end, a pot belly and two red eyes. Behaviour Imps can be encountered in groups as big as 30 or over and whenever witnessing Cooper defeat others of their kind, they will all jump in fear and shriek a high gasp all at the same time. An Imp's basic attack is a simple melee hit like a scratch or a kick which only does 1 point worth of damage. Unlike other ghoulies who buddy their melee with a combo, Imps will run around and hit in a non-repetitive fashion, hitting then running away and hitting again continuously with no knock out attack (similar to the Haunted Cloak), meaning they cannot completely defeat other Ghoulies. By the start of the Lighthouse Lantern Room, Imps will have gained the ability of growing their head disproportionately big and jumping atop Cooper's head. They will first shake their head until it grows in the few seconds and approach Cooper, building up energy for a few more seconds before making a big leap on his head. Once on his head, the Imp can bite him, decreasing 2 points. The Imp will continue to stay on Cooper's head for the rest of the level, until he either leaves to the door in the next room or the player shakes it off by twittling the right thumbstick. After the Imp falls off, it will become dizzy, making it vulnerable. Whenever in groups, their head-bitting attack will only be used by one while the others will use their basic melee. Since they have such a low amount of energy, one Multi-Throw projectile can completely taken one Imp out. Room Encounters Chapter 1 *Grand Hallway *Gaming Room (first visit) *Cinema *Basement *Cellar Chapter 2 *Boathouse (both visits) *Lighthouse Lantern Room *Scullery (second visit) *Freezer *Farmyard (both visits) *Pantry *Study *Cloak Room (both visits) Chapter 3 *Housekeeping Store (first visit) *Bathroom *Schoolroom *Farmyard (first visit) *Foundry (second visit) *Freezer *Servant's Bathroom *Experiments Chamber *Grand Hallway (last visit) Chapter 5 *Dunfiddlin Cottage *Front Gate Theme Music Imps have their own theme music played four times in the game. First in the f irst (and very every scene) visit to the Grand Hallway, second in the first visit to the Gaming Room, third in the seventeenth visit to the Grand Hallway and fourth in the first (and final) visit to the Front Gate. Gallery ImpGroup.jpg ImpvsEdnaPromo.jpg Trivia *Imps appear to be a demonic variant of a Jinjo from Banjo-Kazooie. *Imps are often the direct object of practical jokes, such as getting caught in a giant spiderweb and being frozen in the Freezer. *Rodger the Cabin Boy is a notable Imp. *An Imp is the only ghouly featured in the Chapter 1 title card. *They are both the first and final ghouly encountered in the game. Category:Ghoulies Category:Imps Category:Chapter 1 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Minor Ghoulies Category:Traitor Ghoulies